Interesting
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Allen and Lavi are Assassins for the black order, but on a mission they both meet Kanda Yu who sparks Allen's interest. -Summary sucks, trust me it is WAY better...-
1. Chapter 1

**Interesting**

**A/N: **Hello, this is my **20th** fanfiction that I am writing while watching Kuroshitsuji and reading chapter 194 of DGM. Personally out of all of my fanfictions, this idea is my favorite! I hope it comes out it like it does in my mine (It probably won't...) Yay for D . Gray - man!! I am happy that it is my 20th fanfiction! I would be so happy if everyone who reads this reviews and tells me how it is! (You don't have to it is only a suggestion/request.)

Listening to: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (I can't help but like that song...)

Parrings: Yullen, Lucky, Lavi X Lenalee. Slight one-sided Laven (Sorry, for this I just can't have Yullen~ I need some Laven too!) and a little Allen X Road. And if you squint: Allen X Lenalee.

Lets begin!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

A young boy that couldn't be older than 17; even though he wasn't, walked along side a red haired man that looked about 28 years old, were walking the streets of England in the broad daylight, getting many gazes from the pedestrians on the street they were on.

It could of been the White hair, unusual pale skin, innocent smile and almost non-visible scar that was over his left eye, of the younger one of the two.

Or it could of been the fiery red hair, bright smile, or eye patch on his right eye on the latter of the two.

Something just seemed wrong about both of them, It could of even been the identical brown over coat that the two wore, while giving out a peaceful aura or even because it as weird to see a younger boy with a man that could many years older than him.

* * *

The two were walking in complete silence. Not a single word uttered. They knew they couldn't talk. Well, not until they were out of the public eye.

But they had a calming aura surrounding them.

They continued walking until they reached a cream colored two story house.

The red haired one went into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

He opened the door and went inside with the white haired boy following behind him.

The white haired boy closed the door behind him and walked to the frontroom and sat next to the red head.

He took off the brown overcoat that he was wearing, and threw it on the red love seat that was near that couch.

The room they were in was simple enough, A black couch, a red love seat, a flat screen T.V, and pictures of the two when they were younger with another child. (**A/N: **I want to say that the time this series takes place is like now, 2010 or something close to that...)

He was wearing a white dress shirt that covered his arms, gloves, and black skinny jeans. His white hair was long and tied in a pony tail with a red ribbon; it reached up to his middle back. (**A/N:** Simple Answer to why Allen has long hair. It makes him look hot and I wanted to have long hair. Simple!)

The red head wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"I am really sick of people looking at us like you are a pedophile, when I am 25 and you are 28!" the white haired boy- No man? said, taking a seat next to the red hair "Man Lavi, I am to tired! Do we have to go to our other 'job'?" The white haired boy said, sighing.

The red haired man named Lavi responded right after the words left the white-haired bo- man said them. (**A/N:** I am so doing that on purpose.)

"Don't worry about it Allen! At least we get to do this mission together this time!" He said it with a smile on his face. He had put his arm around Allen.

"And Besides," He continued. "We aren't leaving until noon tomorrow!"

"Huh? Lavi, I thought that we were leaving tonight?" Allen said, turing his head less than an inch to look his red haired friend in the eye.

"Well, Panda told me that the flight we had to go on got delayed and the next flight to Los Angeles wasn't until noon tomorrow." Lavi said, matter-a-factly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Allen said, sighing.

"Because Al, I just found out!" Lavi said with a smile.

Allen giggled and shook his head.

"See you can never stay mad at Lavi!" Lavi said, pointing to himself with his free hand.

"You may have a point there." Allen said, leaning into the couch bring lavi with him; since Lavi's arm was still around Allen's neck.

"Lavi, what is the mission about this time, I never got the details." Allen said, knowing if anyone would, lavi would.

"Well," Lavi hesitated making Allen say, "Lavi what is it? Is the mission dangerous or something?"

"Well duh! Every mission is dangerous! We are _assassin's_! Do you even have a brain in there." He slightly smacked Allen's head. "No hollow sound, you must have a brain."

"I have a brain! I ment, more Dangerous than usual." Allen said, moving away from Lavi.

Lavi didn't answer Allen. Allen knew the answer. Allen knew that whenever Lavi didn't answer; or when he hesitates, that means that it isn't good news. It was going to be more dangerous than usual.

"I see. So it's more dangerous. Who's the client?" Allen asked, sighing somewhat.

"Unknown." Lavi said simply.

"Lavi, that's not much help."

Lavi sighed. "I will tell you that we are saving... someone." Lavi hesitated while saying it.

"Who is Lavi." Allen asked, seriously.

Allen and Lavi were both looking each other straight in the eyes; or eye for Allen's case. (A/N: Cause Allen's looking into Lavi's one eye.)

They both had serious looks on there faces.

Lavi didn't speak for another minute or so.

He finally opened his mouth.

"Lenalee Lee."

* * *

Listening to: 21 guns by green day. (I really love that song...)

**A/N: **So how was that? Was it good? Was it bad? As I said, out of all of my fanfictions, this is my favorite; so far. (I do love my others of course!!) Please review and tell me how it was! I will be very grateful if you do! And favorite if you like it! Sorry if I am being somewhat, um possessive... (I think that's the word...) The next chapter will be out tomorrow or so. (I am currently in testing so...)later!

Usuilove21!


	2. Chapter 2

**Interesting. **

**A/N: **Okay, I just posted chapter one, and I am getting started on chapter two already! I really hope that everyone who read's this likes it (You don't have to, cause it's your opinion's!)! Read an review.

Parings: I should mention that it is one-sided Allen X Lenalee, but still there is going to be a little Allen X Lenalee, I don't really care for them, but they are cute, I will admit it. (Yullen is so better...)

**Listening to**: Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas (Man, I love it so much...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Hoshino-sensei owns everything except for the plot for this!

* * *

Recap: "Lenalee Lee"

* * *

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Once the name left Lavi's mouth Allen's eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Allen said. He was in shock.

"We are going to go save Lenalee." Lavi said, his eyes were closed. He probably was in as much pain as Lavi.

Lenalee Lee. The younger sister of Komui Lee. One of the best friends of Allen and Lavi.

"What do you mean by 'save'?" Allen said, his eye-brows furrowed.

"I can't explain it in words." Lavi took a white manila envelope out from the jacket that was laid next to him and tossed it to Allen. "Read it."

Allen didn't say anything, he just opened the envelope and read it's content.

_Known as a very popular Idol in the United States of America. _

_She went missing on March 30th, 2010. _

Allen stopped reading momentarily 'Since March 30th! But today is May 5th! She's been missing for over a month! How did that happen!' He though, eyebrows furrowing in even more.

He continued reading.

_She is suspected to be kidnapped by a organization called "C.R.O.W" by Malcom C. Leverier, a former member of our Organization. _

_We have a former member of "C.R.O.W" On our side; Howard Link. _

_He will accompany you on this misson. _

_You must find her **Alive**. The reason's for her being kidnapped are unknown--_

Allen stopped reading there. He couldn't go on. He already knew why. It could of been two possible outcomes.

It could of been something they wanted from Komui; Lenalee's older brother.

Or him. Because 'C.R.O.W' knew what he _was_. (**A/N: **Not going to reveal that yet sorry!)

Allen looked over to Lavi in slight panic.

"Could this be my fault?" I said, putting the paper and manilla folder down on the table before me.

Lavi didn't answer right away.

"I don't know." He said, avoiding eye-contact.

'You do know. I knew it. It is because of me.' I thought, putting a hand up to my face.

"Allen, you don't know if it's your fault." He paused. "But it is a possibility."

"Way to make a person feel beter Lavi." I said, muffled by my hand.

"You did want the truth, didn't you?" He said, his tone was still serious.

"Yes." I paused. "It's times like this that I am happy that you know what I 'am' yet, you still talk to me like I am a normal person." I sighed.

"Of course. We **are** best friends. We have been friends for like 20 years now! But you have to admit, we aren't exactly 'Normal'." Lavi said, with a smile on his face. He locked Allen in a chokehold.

"Yeah, but you are still more 'Normal' than me, and you have to admit that." I said, getting into the peaceful mood that Lavi made.

"No offense, but it's the truth!" Lavi said, patting Allen on the head.

"I know." Allen yawned. "Man, I'm Tired."

"Oh, okay then. I'll give you a piggyback ride to your room then!" Lavi said, standing up.

Allen looked at Lavi like he was crazy.

"Why would you want to give me a piggyback ride?"

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Lavi said, faking offense.

"Okay, you can give me one." Allen said, sighing. He stood up and climbed up on Lavi's arched back.

"Sorry if I'm heavy." Allen said, plainly.

"You? Heavy? Please! Even though you eat so much you are still as light as a feather! I don't see how that's possible!" Lavi said, wrapping Allen's arms around his neck.

Allen started laughing, but the laugh sounded kind of tense.

"Allen, don't worry, we'll save Lenalee, she'll be fine, don't worry about it for now, just get a good nights sleep." Lavi said, as he started walking.

Allen didn't speak for a moment.

"Thanks Lavi, I'll keep that in mind." He paused. "Lavi, I really don't know what I would do without you."

Lavi mumbled, "Too bad we don't feel the same way about each other."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you correctly." Allen asked, as they started walking up the stairs.

"I didn't say anything, wow Allen, you must be hearing things!" Lavi lied.

"Lavi, why are you so warm?" Allen said, trying not to snuggle into the warmness.

"I don't know, but it's awesome on cold days like this isn't it!" Lavi said, as he walked up stairs up to the second floor.

"I will admit, that it is awesome." Allen said, resting his cheek on Lavi's back.

Allen's eyelids started to get heavy as Lavi opened one of the rooms on the second floor.

"Here you go!" Lavi said, trying to place Allen on his bed, but Allen wouldn't let go.

"No, your to warm." Allen mumbled into Lavi's back.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but at least let me turn off the light!" Lavi said.

"Good point." Allen said, as he let go of Lavi and plopped onto the bed, scurrying to get under the covers.

Lavi turned off the light, to come back to an already sleeping Allen.

"Man, he sure fall's asleep fast..." lavi mumbled before he climbed into bed.

"Good night, Allen." Lavi said, kissing Allen's forehead and falling into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I don't liuke the ending, my sister is being evil and she won't let me write, so please wait for the next chapter, it will be better! Review!

--Usuilove21


	3. Chapter 3

**Interesting. **

**A/N: **Hello! UGH! I started writing this fhapter in July! That was like three months ago! ugh... At least I am here now -3-...

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, what made you think that?

**Listening to**: China Girl by David Bowie.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Allen's POV**

"Lavi! Come on, we're going to be late! Komui-san is expecting us to be there at 10! It's already 9:30! Hurry up!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs, tying my long hair up into a pony-tail.

"I'm coming, just wait a second, I am trying to find something." Lavi yelled back to me.

_'It better not be something stupid.'_ I thought, tapping my foot. I closed both of my eyes and waited for Lavi.

I was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, white gloves, and Black jeans.

About five minutes later Lavi called back out to me.

"All right! I found 'em!" Lavi yelled, coming into my view.

"Found what?" I said, cracking both of my eyes open.

"These!" Lavi said, holding three different colored bracelets.

One was red and green, another was an olive green and purple, and the last was dark blue and white.

"Aren't those... The bracelets Lenalee made before we parted ways, like about 12 years ago?" I said, eyes wide.

"Yeah! Exactly! I remember that you left yours as a promise that you were going to come back." Lavi said, walking down the stairs.

He held out the dark blue and white bracelet to me when he was done with the stairs.

"Why do you have Lenalee's?" I asked, taking the bracelet he held in front of my away.

"Okay, well like six or seven years ago, before you came back, Lenalee came back for a short period of time, she wanted to see both of us, but she settled for me... She did the same thing as you, it's a promise. That she would come back, no matter what. She stole your speech." Lavi said, chucklig as he admired the red and green bracelet before slidding it on his wrist, I did the same, putting it under the leather glove that I wore..

"So we'll have to give her this back, won't we?" I said, feeling the grin grow on my face..

Lavi returned the grin and nodded before saying, "Lets go Allen! Komui's waiting!"

"Hey, it's your fault!"

Lavi started laughing. "You got everything?" I asked, slinging my bag over my arm.

"Yup! All we're missing is Missus' Lee." Lavi said cheerfully. I felt a smile go onto my face at this.**. **

**Normal POV**

"That took long enough..." Allen said, getting out of the Taxi with Lavi at on tail.

"Yeah, but we still have a little to walk. Come on Al." Lavi said, after handing two $20's to the Taxi cab driver.

"What time is it? If we're late Komui will bite our heads off..." Allen said, knowing his bad luck he had time.

"Um," Lavi said, looking at his watch. "Crap, it's almost 10:30. If we run we might make it..:."

"Damn, come on, we don't want him to attack us with another one of his robots do you?" Allen said, panic clear on his face.

"Oh dear god no." Lavi said, grabbing Allen by the hand, starting to run.

About five mintues later, a big building came in sight. It was well big, it was painted black, and it had a lot of windows, some of them were broken. The building looked very old.

"Whew, we made it." Allen said, catching his breath. His long hair was now in a sloppy pony-tail, ready to fall out.

Lavi looked at his watch. "Not soon enough, it's already 10:42. Komui's going to kill us with his robots..."

Allen groaned, pulling the ponytail out of his hair before tying it back up and starting to the big gate of the building with Lavi.

"Maybe if we say that their was a lot of traffic..." Allen said, suggested..

"Who knows..." Lavi said, opening the gate with semi-trouble. "We have so much money, why can't we just fix this gate..." He muttered under his breath.

Allen went next as they made their way to a big door that had men gaurding it.

"Identification." One said, confronting the two.

Both Allen and Lavi slid their hands in their pockets, taking out wallets.

Allen handed the man and I.D that said:

_"Allen Walker. Age: 25. Born: December 25, 1985. Rank: A+. Occupation: 'Exorcist' and Scienctist. Enrolled: April 10th, 1998. Next Renual Date: January 1st, 2013._" It had a picture of Allen, and it said, "BLACK ORDER MEMBER." right above the information.

"You can through Mr. Walker." The gaurd said, bowing after he handed the I.D back.

"Thank you." Allen said, leaning against the wall, waiting for Lavi to hand the man his I.D.

His I.D was almost identical to Allens but it had different numbers. It said:

"_Lavi Bookman. Age: 28. Born: August 10, 1982. Rank: A+. Occupation: 'Exorcist' and Historian. Enroled: September 3rd, 2004. Next Renual Date: January 1st, 2013." _

Lavi was given back his I.D with a bow and the man said, "Mr. Bookman and Mr. Walker, both of you may pass."

The both nodded and passed the men, entering the large building.

The Black Order was a company that was re-named after a religous group that was around in the 1800's. They soon fell after being recorded by historians. It was a company that found cures for incureable things, and new inventions. But as the founder... Well he wasn't the best person, so he got them into a lot of legal trouble, somehow opening a new part of which the call the 'Exorcist' progect. The 'Exorcist's' were all assasins that wiped out any enimies. It was really ironic...

It was made up of Five branches. The one in England, the Asia branch, the North American Branch, the Oceania branch, and the Middle Eastern Branch. Allen and Lavi worked for the England Branch. All of these branches had many foes.

Walking the long halls that was decorated with pictures of moments in time and oher festive things.

After five minutes of speed walking, Lavi and Allen made their way to a room that had papers scattered all over the floor so that it was hardly visible. In the middle of the room was a man that was pacing back and forth, biting his lip.

He had green olive-colored hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a white lab coat, a white shirt, and blue jeans. He looked up to see who entered his office.

"Komui-" Lavi said before he was cut off.

"Where have you too been?" Komui yelled, moving to shake Lavi.

"Oy, Komui! Their was a lot of traffic! And then the gaurds had to check our I.D!" Allen said, prying Komui off of Lavi.

Komui coughed and said, "Sorry, but I am entrusting you two to save my cute little Lenalee!" Komui now had tears falling down his face.

"Komui! Calm down. I know. We are going to save Lenalee. No matter what, got it?"

* * *

**Listening to:** Ziggy Stardust by David Bowie. (I am gonna be Ziggy Stardust for Halloween!)

A/N: UGH... It's thrudering really bad... Raining even harder... I'm listening to music pretty loudly, and I can hear it clearly... It's pretty to watch. Ah, rain in California is the best~! Now it's really cold, so I'm gonna go cuddle in the blankets and watch "Beauty and The Beast" and "Aladin"! Haha! Bye! See ya in two weeks!

XOXO,

Usuilove21 


	4. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**Interesting**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows, Maybe a chapter will be in store for Christmas vacation.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
